Boss Battles
Boss Battles, Monster Kills or PvE (Player vs Everything), no matter what you call it, this is one of the main features of the RPG System. The image to the right is the Monster Kills image as shown on your profile. Please note as of a Janurary 2020 update, you need 5 stamina for each hit on a boss. As of April 2019, there are only four active stages open to every server. However on the NekoChan Support server there are active five stages. Also as of April 2019, the Developer can summon Demonic Lords, which are very poweful bosses. Each set of Bosses are shown with a different colour/color. See the Gallery below for images on these lines. *Blue Lines are Easy *Orange Lines are Normal *Red Lines are Hard *Gold Lines are Gods *Dark Red Lines are Demonic Lords. All Bosses need Willpower to fight. In Stage One, the Bosses bar the Demonic Lord, need no willpower. So this is how most people gain xp to level their Willpower. Most server should think about having separate channels for each stage. So the main spam channel will not get clogged up with the Fighting command and also so you know where the Bosses are. These are the commands for the stages. Stage 5 is now active! Fighting There are two ways to fight the Boss. Either with Magic or with brute force. Each Boss will have an Attack Strength, Health and sometime Defense. While fighting the coloured/colored line on the left will be Purple and on the right will be the details of the battle. Once the Boss has been defeated the line will go Green, with the details of the fight and your rewards. There are many commands for using Magic, see Wisdom for the list of Magic Attack commands. The basic attack command is fm and the basic magic attack command is fm mba. If the Boss has a defense, the only ways to defeat it, is to have your attack greater that it's defense or for your beast to hit it, however your beast won't always hit the boss and it won't hit the boss if it's on a hunt. When a Boss defeats your charater you will lose 1,000 Neko Coins and it will add to your total of deaths. You will only be able to revive once the Boss has been defeated or on another server that has Neko Chan with no active Bosses. The command to revive is revive, you will only revive with 100 health points, so please Heal yourself before trying to hit the Boss again. NEW - If you're reviving on the NekoChan Support Server, use the channel called RPG Temple, if you revive in this channel, you will revive with 1,500 HP. The Temple is only on the support server. This channel is on Slow mode, so you can only post once every hour. Battle Sharing This is a relatively new system to Neko Chan's RPG. Before this system, Players used to hunt for Bosses to kill and try to get the last hit in, so they could collect the Loot Boxes and XP. Now, players can help each other to hurt the boss and sometime steal the kill. All players that hit the Boss will receive something for participating in the battle. The player that gets the kill will receive the most rewards. Players that helped in the battle will receive a DM (direct message) from Neko Chan, with the details. Which include which server you obtained the Kill Share on, the amount of XP which is always half of the killing the XP and some Loot Boxes. Even if you die while fighting a boss and the boss is killed before you revive, you will receive half of the XP you would have gotten. Easy.png|Easy Normal.png|Normal Hard.png|Hard godly.png|Godly Demonic.png|Demonic Lord mba.png|Magic Attack Defeat.png|Boss Defeated death.png|Character Death